


No Care For You

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Character Study, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Robert warms their bed tonight.





	No Care For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Game of Thrones' nor am I profiting off this.

Robert cares nothing for satins or silks. Cersei grits her teeth as he grunts, stomach straining against his clothing. Her skirts are napkins for his greasy fingers, searching for her small clothes, his cock seeking relief tonight. 

The skirt will shred in his frustration. The seamstress will make her something even better. Beautiful until he finds a reason to warm their bed again. 

Tonight's reasons: enough drink for him to forget she's still not Lyanna. 

Robert mounts her without speaking. Beneath his beard, his face is flushed and dotting with beads of sweat. 

She is not Lyanna; he doesn't care.


End file.
